


ART: Lucius Malfoy 3D

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy, created in Daz3D.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Lucius Malfoy 3D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third 3D artwork, and the first one to really substantially modify a face in the pursuit of a likeness. There was some back-end work as well, including customising the hair transparency to adjust the length.

[Lucius Malfoy 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Lucius-Malfoy-3D-417109142) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
